Rendez-vous à Namimori Middle
by Manion-chan
Summary: Inspiré de "place des grands hommes" de Patric Bruel. Tsuna et les autres se sont séparés il y a dix ans, mais seront-ils tous présents au rendez-vous? Rien ne m'appartient, mis-à part le scénario.


_« On s'était dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans  
Même jour, même heure, même pomme  
On verra quand on aura 30 ans  
Sur les marches de la place des grands hommes »_

Ca remontait à présent à dix ans, lorsque Tsuna et ses amis avaient vingt ans. L'un d'eux, justement, avait décidé de déménager de Namimori pour continuer ses études, bientôt suivi des autres. Alors à eux sept, ils avaient décidé de se faire une promesse un peu folle : ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dix ans plus tard devant Namimori Middle.

C'est comme ça que le jour prévu, Mukuro repartit vers l'Italie. Puis ça a été au tour de Kyôya de se déplacer à Tokyo, suivis par Ryohei puis par Lambo ensuite à Takeshi pour finir par Hayato. C'est comme ça que Tsunayoshi se retrouva seul à Namimori pour suivre ses études de littérature.

_« Le jour est venu et moi aussi  
Mais je ne veux pas être le premier  
Si on avait plus rien à se dire et si et si  
Je fais des détours dans le quartier »_

La date était finalement arrivée. Ca allait faire une semaine qu'il ressentait une boule au ventre mais il voulait vraiment y aller. Il regarda la forme allongée dans son lit en souriant et c'est avec un certain stress que Tsuna quitta son appartement. Ses pas le menèrent vers le centre de la ville qu'il n'avait jamais quittée puis il se décida à passer devant chez sa mère. Juste pour faire des détours et pour se souvenir de certains moments peut-être. Il se revoyait, jeune, avec ses amis dans le jardin, avec Lambo qui mangeait tous les bonbons qu'il trouvait. Il se souvenait des soirées entre amis…

_« C'est fou qu'un crépuscule de printemps  
Rappelle le même crépuscule qu'il y a 10 ans  
Trottoirs usés par les regards baissés  
Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais de ces années? »_

Tsuna marchait dans les rues vers leur point de rendez-vous, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, comme la plupart des gens. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il trouve la ciel magnifique, comme lorsqu'il était au lycée. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, Mukuro et ses sous-entendus, les disputes entre Takeshi et Hayato, le regard froid de Kyôya, l'extrême bonne humeur de Ryohei, les bêtises de Lambo, les matchs de base-ball. Il soupira et repensa au boulot que l'attendrait le lundi, résultat de toutes ces années de travail. Les devoirs, les examens, les rencontres aussi, les déceptions et surtout sa réussite et la fête qui avait suivi, sans ses précieux amis.

_« J'ai pas flotté tranquille sur l'eau.  
Je n'ai pas nagé le vent dans le dos  
Dernière ligne droite, la rue Souflot  
Combien seront la 4,3,2,1...0? »_

Tout n'avait pas toujours été comme il fallait il avait eu beaucoup de déceptions. Tout d'abord, sa première année qui avait été un échec, sa rupture avec Kyoko. Et un an plus tard celle avec Haru. Les problèmes familiaux aussi, avec son père qui était revenu vivre à la maison après des années de voyage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était presque arrivé et le doute l'assaillait. Qui serait là réellement ? Kyôya peut-être, il aimait son école mais allait-il revenir ? Mukuro, peu de chances, après tout il était en Italie ? Hayato, arriverait-il à sortir de son laboratoire ? Takeshi avait peut-être un match avec son équipe de haut niveau ? Lambo serait peut-être retenu par une conquête et Ryohei aurait certainement oublié à l'extrême… Et si Tsuna se retrouvait seul devant leur ancienne école ?

_« On s'était dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans  
Même jour, même heure, même pomme  
On verra quand on aura 30 ans  
Sur les marches de la place des grands hommes »_

Malgré le fait qu'ils se l'étaient promis, certains auront certainement oublié de venir, malgré leur enthousiasme de se retrouver. A présent, ils avaient tous vingt ans, et en dix ans, il pouvait s'en passer des choses. Et en ayant grandi, ils devaient tous avoir changé, avoir pris en maturité mais aussi physiquement. Comme tout le monde. Tsuna soupira et essaya de se rassurer, ils tenaient tous à cette promesse, ils avaient tous écrit sur un calendrier fabriqué par Lambo. Un calendrier prévu juste pour dix ans plus tard, avec la case de ce jour spécial en couleur… Mais s'ils l'avaient perdu ou pire, jeté ?

_« J'avais eu si souvent envie d'elle  
La belle Séverine me regardera-t-elle?  
Eric voulait explorer le subconscient  
Remonte-t-il de la surface de temps en temps »_

Tsuna repensa au moment où il avait douté de son orientation sexuelle et où il avait voulu sortir avec Mukuro. Mais est-ce que l'italien allait se souvenir de lui ? Avait-il beaucoup changé ? Il repensa à Hayato qui voulait devenir psychiatre, est-ce qu'il sortait de ses bouquins ? Et tous les autres, avaient-ils vraiment changé où étaient-ils toujours les mêmes, prêts à faire les quatre cents coups ? Et les amitiés seraient-elles toujours les mêmes ou tout avait réellement changé en dix ans ?

_« J'ai un peu peur de traverser l'miroir  
Si j'y allais pas j'me serais trompé d'un soir  
Devant une vitrine d'antiquité  
J'imagine les retrouvailles de l'amitié »_

Tsuna se stoppa devant un magasin, là où il a toujours acheté les cadeaux pour ses amis. Il doutait de plus en plus devait-il y aller ou pas ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il commença alors à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur rencontre. Tout allait-il bien se passer ou tout allait-il rater ? Il se souvenait très bien des petites tensions entre ses amis, surtout entre Mukuro et Kyôya. Allaient-ils encore se battre comme avant ou tout se déroulerait-il bien pour une fois ? Et Takeshi, allait-il encore se faire traiter d'imbécile de baseballer ou tout c'était arrangé ? Et Lambo, parlons-en, allait-ilencore mener à une bagarre générale en embêtant leurs amis aux caractères explosifs ?

_« "T'as pas changé, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
Tu t'es mariée, t'as trois gamins  
T'as réussi, tu fais médecin  
Et toi Pascale, tu t'marres toujours pour rien ?" »_

Toujours devant le magasin, il s'imagina cette rencontre comme si tout allait bien se passer. Takeshi rigolerait avec Lambo pendant que Ryohei parlerait un peu avec Kyôya pendant que Mukuro fonderait encore on ne sait quel plan bizarre pour leur attirer des ennuis et lui, il serait en train d'essayer que tout ne parte en vrille, comme avant. Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils tous dans un café pour discuter de leur vie actuelle. Ou simplement au parc pour être à l'air libre et ne rien casser ? Non, ça c'était impossible. Tsuna sourit à cette idée mais resta devant la vitrine, toujours pensif.

_« On s'était dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans  
Même jour, même heure, même pomme  
On verra quand on aura 30 ans  
Sur les marches de la place des grands hommes »_

Les dix ans étaient passés vite mais en même temps, ces années avaient pris longtemps pour s'écouler. Tant et tellement peu de choses avaient changé le parc était toujours là, cette boutique de cadeaux aussi, Namimori Middle, leur maison, le restaurant de sushis du père de Yamamoto mais en même temps, plein de choses avaient disparu, leur salle de jeu préférée, le karaoké, le temple qui avait brûlé il y a trois ans. Et Tsuna se reposa encore la même question que plus tôt. Seraient-ils là et si oui, tous ?

_« J'ai connu des marées hautes et des marées basses  
Comme vous, comme vous, comme vous  
J'ai rencontré des tempêtes et des bourrasques  
Comme vous, comme vous, comme vous »_

Comme tout le monde, Tsuna repensa à toutes ses joies durant ces dix ans mais aussi tous ses problèmes. Sa dépression, la boisson, les filles, mais il s'en était sorti et à présent, il allait très bien et s'en voulait pour ces bêtises qu'il mettait sur le compte de son immaturité. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait certainement pas dû être le seul à avoir eu des baisses de régime. Il s'imagina raconter tout ce qui s'était passé mais aussi à écouter les aventures de ses amis. Si seulement ils étaient là…

_« Chaque amour morte a une nouvelle, a fait place  
Et vous, et vous et vous  
Et toi Marco qui ambitionnait simplement être heureux dans la vie »_

Tsuna s'interrogea sur les amours de ses amis, il savait qu'il y avait eu une sorte d'histoire entre Takeshi et Hayato un peu avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leur côté mais jusqu'où cela avait-il été ? Et Kyôya, complètement associable, avait-il réussi à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Et Ryohei, se remettait-il de sa rupture avec Hana ? Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Lambo avat-il cessé son tableau de chasse ? Toutes ces questions qu'il se posait à propos des autres, il ne se les posait plus, il avait la femme parfaite pour lui et il comptait bientôt se marier avec.

_« As-tu réussi ton pari!  
Et toi François, et toi Laurence, et toi Marion  
Et toi Gégé et toi Bruno, et toi Evelyne »_

Et les paris qu'ils s'étaient lancées en se séparant, y étaient-ils parvenus ? Tsuna oui, il avait achevé ses études et trouvé un travail de ce qu'il avait pu voir, Takeshi était rentré dans une bonne équipe de base-ball, pari tenu pour lui aussi mais les autres ? Hayato est-il parvenu à diner chez sa sœur, Mukuro a-t-il cessé de foutre le boxon partout ? Pas si sûr, un certain nombre de vols se sont produits en Italie depuis son retour. Et Ryohei, cess-t-il de crier ses extrêmes patout ? Lambo a-t-il coupé ces cheveux. Kyôya est-il moins bagarreur ? Dans la police pas certain…

_« Et bien c'est formidable les copains!  
On s'est tout dit, on s'sert la main  
On ne peut pas mettre 10 ans sur table  
Comme on étale ses lettres au Scrabble »_

Dans un soupir, Tsuna se remit en route. Après tout, c'était techniquement impossible de dire tout ce qu'on avait vécu en dix ans sur une après-midi. Mais les autres avaient-ils vraiment envie de tout raconter, il comprendrait si ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout, la plupart de ses amis était assez spéciale et secrète. Il imaginait déjà les adieux il savait qu'il aurait dur. Mais c'était clairement impossible de raconter toutes nos anecdotes en si peu de temps et ils n'allaient pas y passer la nuit non plus, ils devaient tous avoir une famille à présent et lui aussi en avait une.

_« Dans la vitrine je vois le reflet  
D'une lycéenne derrière moi  
Si elle part a gauche, je la suivrai  
Si c'est a droite attendez-moi!  
Attendez-moi! Attendez-moi! Attendez-moi »_

Pensif Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre et vit un groupe de jeunes filles passer elles avaient l'air si heureuses ensemble. Il releva la tête et regarda où ses pas l'avaient mené. Il n'était pas loin du lycée. Il ferma son manteau, releva la tête et se mit à courir tant pis s'il se retrouverait seul, au moins il y serait allé. Sa marche s'est accélérée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir de plus en plus vite, trop pressé d'y être. Au coin de la rue, son cœur manqua un battement, ils étaient tous là, semblant l'attendre. Il parcourut les derniers mètres et fini par se stopper. Il se plia en deux en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut tout le monde !

_« On s'était dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans  
Même jour, même heure, même pomme  
On verra quand on aura 30 ans  
Si on est d'venue des grands hommes  
Des grands hommes  
Des grands hommes »_

Ils étaient tous là, toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes. Hayato avait toujours les cheveux mi-longs, était toujours accro aux cigarettes et taquinait Takeshi. Lui, avait vraiment grandi et était toujours plus musclé lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent. Mukuro était appuyé contre le mur, les cheveux encore plus longs qu'avant, toujours aussi séduisant et, une alliance vissée à don doigt, toujours avec les yeux rieurs. Lambo était au téléphone en train de dire des mots doux à sa copine du moment, avec les cheveux coupés à présent. Kyôya écoutait Ryohei parler ça devait être ceux qui avaient le moins changé. Toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes et simple à leur façon.

_« Et si on se donnait rendez-vous dans dix ans ? » _

A l'entente de la voix de leur ami, tous se sont tourné vers lui et lui ont fait signe. Mais oh, Kyôya porte la même alliance que Mukuro… Le châtain ne dit rien et s'approcha d'eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Tsuna sourit en regardant tous ses amis qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis dix ans et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, comme avant.

-Dites les gars, si on se retrouvait ici dans dix ans ?

Tous sourirent, le message était clair, ils allaient tous se revoir au même endroit dans dix ans et cette fois, Tsuna cessera de stresser pour cette rencontre.


End file.
